


A Crew is Formed

by smallnspunky



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Pre-Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallnspunky/pseuds/smallnspunky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Geoff decided to take Los Santos for himself, the crew came together pretty quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crew is Formed

Geoff’s favorite bar was owned by a lovely red head name Jack. Jacqueline really, but Jack to all who knew her. The alcohol was all right, the atmosphere was lacking, but Jack’s shorts made up for it all. Geoff had been nursing a schoolboy crush for years. Jack really was lovely, Geoff thought so every night when she kicked him out of the bar. 

“Listen, Jack,” Geoff leaned over the bar so as to not be overheard. “I wanna start a crew.”

By “I wanna start a crew,” Geoff meant “I think if I start a crew you actually might give me a shot and I’m so in love with you.”

Jack scoffed, “A crew? You? I’ve seen you fight, and anyone in this bar could beat you. I’m sure of it.”

“Okay, yeah. You’re not wrong. That’s why I need a crew! I’ll be the mastermind, I need people to do my dirty work. While I bask in the glory. You want in?”

Jack took a moment to think. “Fine. I’ll join you on one condition. You bring in a crew, I mean a real crew - all the skills, and I’ll join you. I’ll even give you the bar for your first base of operations.”

Geoff finished his drink in one quick motion and slammed it on the bar, “You’re on, girl.”

-

Geoff started researching. He’d heard of a team two cities over that was doing pretty well for themselves: Team Nice Dynamite, they called themselves. They were young, but seemed talented enough. 

One visit and Geoff knew he needed them. 

Gavin, all British charm and charisma, finagled his way into a bank, a museum, a CEO’s mansion, whatever their target was. He sweet talked himself all the way to the vault and whatever treasures lay within. He was the Nice.

Later, Michael came in with Gavin and blew it all up. It wasn’t enough to rob them blind, they had to blow it all to pieces too. “It leaves an impression.” He was the Dynamite.

Geoff caught them at a club after one of their hits. 

“Can I buy you fellas a drink?”

Gavin gave him a once over, toe to head, taking in the suit and the nice watch and the cuff links. “As long as it’s fruity,” He said with a smile and a wink.

Michael shrugged, “I’ll drink anything if someone else is buying.”

Geoff led them to the bar, bought a couple drinks, and gave them a proposition.

“Biggest crew in Los Santos?” Michael snorted in his beer. “Hell, no one can take Los Santos. That place is already crawling with gangs and crews. There’s no way you’ll reach the top.”

“I dunno, Micoo,” Gavin cooed, “It could be fun! We’ve never worked with a proper crew before. Maybe we’d be good at it.”

Geoff left his number with them and went back to Los Santos that night.

Three days later he got a call from a very annoyed Michael about housing in Los Santos.

_“An apartment is how much?! It’s a dangerous city! How can they charge that much?”_

-

Ryan came to Geoff. Geoff was just leaving Jack’s bar after bragging about his acquisition of the Nice Dynamite boys when he was cornered in the alley. He knew he couldn’t fight (everyone knew it), but especially not while drunk.

“Whaddyouwan” He slurred out, leaning against the brick wall for support.

The shadow materialized into a skull faced masked man. 

_Awh shit, what’s the Vagabond want with me?_

Geoff held his hands up, not sure what his plan was. He was past “angry rage” drunk and into “almost too drunk to stand” drunk. Not exactly top shape to take on the most notorious mercenary in Los Santos. 

Ryan started towards him and he passed out. 

He woke up in his dingy apartment, confused as to what had happened the night before. He vaguely remembered the Vagabond in the alley, but couldn’t figure out how he had gotten home. 

He stumbled out of his bedroom and into the kitchen to see someone he didn’t recognize. A tall man with a blonde ponytail was cooking breakfast.

“You want eggs?” Ryan turned, offering a plate of eggs to Geoff. 

“Um. Sure.” Geoff took the plate. “What are you doing here?”

“Heard you were looking to start a crew. I’m here to offer my skills.”

Geoff and Ryan worked out the terms of Ryan joining the crew over eggs and coffee. 

Three down, two to go.

-

Geoff needed two more crew members, at least, before he could really expect Jack to join. He had explosives, a frontman, a mercenary. He needed a hacker and a sniper. At least. 

“I know a guy,” Ryan offered to call in a sniper he knew.

Geoff and Ryan had taken to having breakfast together a couple times a week, much to Michael and Gavin’s amazement (“Breakfast with the Vagabond?” “What can I say? He makes a mean omelette”).

They arranged to meet the sniper at Jack’s bar. Geoff was getting impatient when Ryan tapped his arm, “There he is.”

“I don’t see him?”

“Purple hoodie.”

“What!?” Geoff was appalled. “That kid?”

Ryan chuckled, “He’s good. For a kid.”

After a quick introduction (“What’s up, man. I’m Ray”), Geoff agreed to give the kid a chance. 

-

He was aching to do a trial run with the hodgepodge of miscreants he’d recruited. Something small, a corner store or something. 

That something small turned into something quite a bit bigger when Michael’s C4 “accidentally” took out the wall of a jewelry store. Gavin bagged as many precious stones as he could before Ryan came squealing in with the getaway car. Michael and Gavin threw themselves into the backseat as Ray kept the cops off them with his bright pink sniper rifle. 

Geoff watched the chaos unfold from the rooftop opposite Ray. _They made it out, lucky bastards._

He took a moment to appreciate Ray’s precise sniping before another explosion rocked the world. Michael was throwing sticky bombs from the sunroof of Ryan’s car as Gavin shot wildly from the passenger seat. 

They met up at Geoff’s apartment hours later. Not a scratch, bump, or bruise to be seen. Ryan made coffee while they celebrated getting away with the jewelry.  
Gavin found a fence and they celebrated by getting Geoff a new apartment. They were already spending most of their time there (between breakfast with Ryan and video games with the lads), so it really was a present for the entire new crew. 

-

Now it was just a hacker. They could do without one for a time, but bigger heists meant better security and a hacker was pretty necessary. 

Instead of a hacker, they found a wildcard. Gavin dragged him to the apartment one night after partying a little too hard. He was just a little drunk (or so he claims) and got a ride home on the back of the guy’s motorcycle. Geoff found the kid passed out on the floor, a cowboy hat and leather jacket thrown over Gavin asleep on the couch. Ryan was making breakfast, as he does, returning Geoff’s questioning glance with a smile. 

It was Ray and Michael who woke Gavin and the stranger up.

“Boi! Who’s this?” Michael shook Gavin and kicked the guy on the ground.

They woke up, rubbing their tired eyes. 

“No, don’t kick him,” Gavin yawned, “Jeremy’s lovely.”

“Would Jeremy like breakfast?” Ryan asked from the kitchen. The lads stood as one, the smell of bacon beckoning to them. 

Jeremy, as it turns out, had just moved to Los Santos. He was looking for a crew to join. 

“Skills? Oh, I mean. I can pick most locks. I’m a decent sniper. I know how to drive fast and lose cops. I did some hacking in high school. I can do a front handspring. I almost have a pilot’s license. I can make a bomb with cleaning supplies,” He listed, counting them on his fingers. “I once beat a guy in a sword fight, but I don’t know how useful that is, really.”

Geoff offered the short man with the strange past a job, much to Gavin’s delight (“You’ll fit right in! Do you like video games?”). Now he just had to convince Jack to join him. 

-

“Here they are Jack. A full crew. The works. They’re a good bunch too. Probably the best.”

Jack looked over the men sprawled around Geoff’s new apartment playing Monopoly.

“A bet’s a bet. I guess I’m in.”

Geoff beamed, ecstatic at finally having his chance with the lovely Jack. 

He watched the boys argue over the game, wrestling was about to break out, Jeremy was egging Michael and Gavin on.

“I hate to break it to you, Geoff.” Jack chuckled. “You didn’t find a crew. You found yourself a dumb little family.”

Geoff was speechless as he realized the truth of Jack’s words.

“It’s a good little family.” Jack kissed his cheek and settled herself onto the couch between Ryan and Ray.

_You’re right. It is a family. It’s my little family._


End file.
